


Water Fight

by Crazy_Lixx



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thomliza, tbh Eliza was just chilling before Thomas decided to be a dick, the worst that happens in this is kissing so if you want sin you need to go somewhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Lixx/pseuds/Crazy_Lixx
Summary: Guessing having a nice, cold martini while relaxing outside is off the table for Elizabeth Schuyler-Jefferson, huh?[ This will be uploaded on other websites! Don't be alarmed if you see this story posted elsewhere- I assure you no one has stolen my work! ]





	Water Fight

Eliza gasped as the cold water spewed from the hose her husband was holding and onto her, spraying her lovely sky blue dress. Excusing the necessary time one would take stand idle after being stunned due to the spray of water (which happened to take place while Eliza was attempting to enjoy a martini outside), one would consider the speed she took flight at on her feet to be rather quick for a woman in six-inch heels hightailing it off the porch and out by the fields behind her home. Despite being soaked, she was laughing all the while Thomas rushed off the porch after her. To her, their was something hysterical about watching the man coming rushing after her with a hose in hand, wanting nothing more but to douse her in the freezing water. She could tell her appearance must've been a bit on the humorous side as well, judging by Thomas' bright smile and the little twinkle he got in his eye when something amused him. Not wanting to be caught so early on in their little game, Eliza returned to running from her husband. What fun!  
Sadly, the fun ended abruptly for Thomas as he watched, almost in terror, as Eliza came running past him to circle back, only for her shoe to sink into the now saturated soil, causing her to fall forward onto the wet earth with a smack! Thomas dropped the hose, causing it to begin whipping itself around. Not caring that he was now covered in water as well, he rushed to Eliza to help her up as hastily as he humanly could. He looked her over; oh Lord, she was a mess! A thick layer of mud coated her dress, arms, hands, forehead- he truly couldn't have begin apologizing quicker.  
Eliza watched with an almost amused expression as Thomas frantically apologized. To put it quite frankly, Eliza didn't care too much that her outfit was soiled and that her skin was dirtied. Her first moment of romance was with an Indian boy, happening when she slid on moss rocks while helping him push a canoe. She'd fallen almost on top of him, dragging him into the stream with her and pining him into an odd position. If she saw an embarrassing moment that involved her plunging into a dirty brook as her first romance, why on earth would she be off put by being chased with a hose and then slipping into mud? If anything, she found the whole ordeal funny! Although, this all would have been funnier if Thomas were to have tumbled into the mud with her. And with that somewhat obnoxious thought, the mother of all obnoxious ideas popped into Eliza's head.  
After giving herself to take the time and suck in a deep breath, Eliza pressed her lips to Thomas'. She had cut him off on his apology, but despite him not having finished if, he did get the idea she had forgiven him. He stiffened slightly when he felt arms wrap around his waist, shocked she hadn't draped them over his shoulders as she normally did. Nonetheless, her move did both intensify and deepen the kiss, making it all the more passionate and easy to melt into. A bit late, he brought his hands to her shoulders as he finally pressed his lips roughly back against hers. 'Took you long enough,' was the only thought that dared to cross her brain before her mind became frazzled and all she could even begin to contemplate was how much she loved the feeling of her body pressed against her Thomas'.  
After a long few moments of pressing their lips together tightly and moving them in sync to create the perfect kiss, they were forced to pull away from one another due to the human need of oxygen. Though the kiss was over, Thomas decided to prolong their embrace by pulling Eliza closer to him. It was when he made the mistake of pressing his forehead to Eliza's, the feeling of a rough, cold substance urging him to realize what he had just helped his wife get away with. He nearly shoved her back to the ground and into the wet earth when he did.  
The mud! How could he have been foolish enough to not remember Eliza had been covered in the substance? Thomas looked down at himself, feeling even more so like a fool when he saw he was just about as mud-covered as his wife. That's why she'd wrapped her arms around his waist and not his shoulders! If she had, she would have risked rubbing her muddy arms against his neck, giving her away. 'Clever girl, clever girl.'.  
Thomas was snapped from his moment of shocking revelation by the sound of creaking wood. He whipped his head around so he could view the porch, his curls bouncing as he did so. He was met with the sight of Eliza standing on the first step, looking back at him. She looked as if she had been caught red handed- which she had. In a way, she was fleeing the scene of a crime.  
"BETSEY!" Thomas cried out to her, both shock and humor sounding in his voice.  
The only response he got to his cry was the distant sound of giggles as his wife darted up the rest of the stairs and up to the sliding glass door, which she speedily slid open and rushed through. Forcing himself to get back into the chase, Thomas began sprinting towards the house. He knew tracking in mud and dripping water would be a hassle for the made to clean, so he made a mental note to pay Sally Hemmings an extra hundred dollars for her service as their made this week. 

Imagine this; the Vice President chasing his wife, who's covered into mud, up into their house. Ha! What a sight!

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I wrote this at 2 AM when I should have been sleeping this is like the first one shot I've written in two years please don't judge my writing skills all on this thing-


End file.
